1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for continually upgrading transformer dielectric fluids by degassing, demoisturizing, and filtering of the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the operation of a transformer, the dielectric fluid used for cooling becomes contaminated with water, gases, and insoluble particles, which adulterate the fluid and lead to an increasingly inefficient operation of the transformer. For that reason it is desirable to remove the contaminants either periodically or continuously as required.
Current equipment for upgrading transformer oils on a continuous basis requires many moving parts, such as pumps, and vacuum chambers, which require frequent maintenance and considerable space. Accordingly, there has been a need for more satisfactory means for continually upgrading the dielectric fluid with a minimum of maintenance.